


A Larry Stylinson Reunion

by kadma1990



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Harry has been feeling down for 18 months after breaking Louis' heart. he tortures himself by looking at pictures of Louis and Danielle together.
he decides to go home to England to Holmes Chapel to get away from it.
One day he goes to Manchester and sees the one person he least want to see...





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a little something i wrote a few weeks after the first picture of Harry's new hair came out.
> 
> it's also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/72534099/write/259623791
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> it contains smut

I caught myself thinking about him again. For the last 18 months, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Every time I go on social media or want to check the internet for interesting news, I see articles about him and her, and how in love they are. Occasionally there's also articles about me and him and Larry Stylinson, which makes me think back to the time where we were happy and in love. Now all I can do is reminisce about those days.

 

The phone starts ringing. I look at it to see who's calling me.

 

\- Hello, I said.

\- Hi hon. When does you plane land in Heathrow? Mom asked.

\- Uhm, let me just check, I said.

I got out of bed and walked naked over to my travel bag. I found my wallet and grabbed the ticket. I brought the ticket back to bed.

 

\- It lands at 10 am, I said.

\- Okay. Dad and I will be at work but I'm sure Gem will be happy to pick you up, mom said.

\- Thanks mom. I can't wait to come home. These last few months have been a bit rough on me, I said with a teary voice.

\- Harry, have you been looking at pictures and articles of Louis and Danielle again? Mom asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

\- Yes, I said and started crying.

\- My sweet baby, why do you keep doing this to yourself? Mom asked worriedly.

\- I just miss him so much. We had such a bright future ahead of us and then I had to fuck it up, I replied crying.

\- It wasn't your fault hun. Try to cheer up so you don't fly when you're upset. I doubt that they will let you through if you look miserable, mom said.

\- I'll try, I said sniffling.

\- Sounds good. Why don't you listen to Mind of Mine? You said that it always cheers you up, mom suggested.

\- You're right, listening to Zayn sing always puts me in a better mood. Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow when I'm back home. I love you mommy, I said.

\- Yes you will, love you too my sweet boy, mom said and hung up.

 

I found my headphones, plugged them in to my phone, found Mind of Mine, and started to listen to Pillowtalk my favorite song on the album. It instantly got me in a better mood and I finished packing my bags. I looked at my phone to check the clock. It was about time to head to the airport so I grabbed everything, went outside, and waited for the Uber to arrive.

 

I got to the airport and checked in. I went to the VIP lounge and waited there until it was time to go to the gate and board.

 

Onboard the plane I found my seat and I was very excited to see who would sit next to me. I decided to put some of my things on my little table and plug in my phone charger. I had my upper body bent down to the floor, because my iPad was now at the bottom of my bag after the security check, when I heard a familiar voice.

 

\- Harry, is that you? Niall asked.

\- Nialler? So good to see you mate, I said when I saw it was him.

\- You too mate. You going home to Mama Anne? Niall asked.

\- Yeah, I said.

\- Are you okay mate? You seem a little blue, Niall asked.

\- Yeah. No, not really, I said. I had never been able to lie to Niall, he could always tell when I was down.

\- What's wrong? You know you can always talk to me and I won't tell anyone else, Niall said.

\- I know. I want to tell you but here's not the place to tell you, I said.

\- Say no more mate. I think I have an idea what it is, Niall said. He got up from his seat, came round, and gave me a big tight hug. A tight hug that only Niall can give.

 

After the hug, he looked me in the eyes shortly and then gave me a quick kiss on the mouth.

\- I love you mate! Don't ever forget that, he said.

\- I love you too! You're my best friend Niall, have I ever told you that? I asked.

\- No, I don't think you have, but you're my best friend too, he said and went back to his seat as we were about to take off.

 

I slept through most of the flight. When there was an hour left of the flight, Niall woke me up to make sure I had plenty of time to wake up and pack my things.

 

\- How did you sleep Hazza? Niall asked.

\- As good as I possibly can on a plane, I answered.

\- Ha-ha true. Well it sounded like you had some great dreams, Niall chuckled.

\- They were, I said and started to think back on one of them.

 

It was back in 2010. It was the first time that Louis and I realized that we were more than just friends.

 

We came back from Marbella in Spain and we were through to the live shows on the X-factor. We weren't allowed to tell anyone about it and it was really difficult. There were many times where it almost slipped out of my mouth but I did manage to keep it a secret. Around two weeks before the live shows started, I called Louis and asked if he wanted to spend the weekend with me here in Holmes Chapel. He would love to and it only took him four hours from we ended the call until he was at my door.

 

During that weekend, we had a lot of fun. We played loads of board games with my family and saw a lot of movies. It was during one of those movies that we found out we were about to be more than just friends.

I had put Grease on, a movie, which Louis had seen more than 10.000 times. We sang along to the songs and I always ended up singing Sandy's songs. Maybe because Louis had been Danny in a school production, and because of the fact that he insisted on singing Danny's part in songs. We also acted along as well. We came to the scene in the movie where Danny and Sandy are at the drive-in movies and Danny wants to get with Sandy. We acted out that scene and when Danny kissed Sandy, Louis kissed me. I got flustered and paused the movie.

 

\- Wow. I did not expect you to do that, I said surprised.

\- Me neither, actually. The role just came over me, Louis said.

\- I'm kind of confused right now, I said.

\- What are you confused about? Louis asked.

\- It's kind of embarrassing, I said and started to blush.

\- Come on, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad I promise, Louis said.

\- I kind of liked the kiss, I said and felt red all over my face.

\- Really? Louis asked.

\- Yeah, but I'm not gay, I said.

\- I'm not gay either, but I also kind of liked the kiss, Louis said and now he started to blush.

\- What do we do now? Should we kiss again or was it just a onetime thing? I asked.

\- Would you like to kiss again? He asked and moved a little closer.

\- Maybe, I said and moved a little closer to him.

\- With all this moving closer we're doing I think it's a sign that we want to kiss again, Louis said and moved right next to me.

\- I guess you're right, I said and leaned in to kiss him. He saw me leaning in and did the same and our lips met once more. This time our lips stayed together for a longer period.

\- Wauw, that kiss gave me goose bumps, Louis said.

\- I know me too. How did you find the kiss? I asked.

\- I really liked it, Louis said.

\- I really liked it too, I said and smiled at Louis.

\- There's just one tiny thing that turns my head in, Louis said.

\- Is it the fact that we're two straight guys? I asked.

\- Yes, it's exactly that, Louis said.

\- Well, you can't control who you develop feelings for, so do you think that it is possible for two straight guys to be in a relationship? I asked.

\- You're right. Maybe we should kiss one more time just to make sure if there is anything there, Louis said and leaned in and started kissing me. This time we ended up lying down on my bed with him on top of me. We ended up making out for 15 minutes.

\- Okay, I think that it's safe to say, from my part anyway, that there is something there, Louis said as he liked his lips.

\- I agree, I said.

\- So what do we do now? I mean it's a little too early to start a relationship isn't it? Louis asked.

\- Yeah. We should wait with the relationship and just fool around until we feel ready, I said and looked deep into Louis' blue eyes.

\- You have the most amazing green eyes Harry, Louis said with a dreamy voice.

\- And you have the most amazing blue eyes Louis, I said.

\- We should give each other nicknames. What do you think about Harold or Hazza? Louis asked.

\- Both sounds good. Are they just for us, or should we let the rest of the boys in on them too? I asked.

\- We probably should let the others in on them too, otherwise they might feel left out or pick up on us, Louis said.

\- Good idea. Huey or Chewy what do you think? I asked.

\- Ha-ha, I love them. There's also Chop Suey, Louis said laughingly.

\- Ha-ha, I love it! That will be my own personal nickname for you, I said.

\- Deal, Louis said and leaned in and kissed me.

We finished Grease with me lying in Louis' arms. I felt safe and loved. A love that I hadn't felt with any girl.

 

When Louis had to drive home again Sunday night, I didn't want him to leave but I remembered that we would see each other again in two weeks, and us and the boys would move into the X-factor house and we would start our journey of hopefully getting to the final and win it.

 

\- Harry, there's 20 minutes until we land, so you might want to start pack your things, Niall said.

\- Right, yeah, I said and started packing.

\- How do you get back home? Niall asked.

\- Gemma will pick me up, I said.

\- Okay, say hello to everyone from me, yeah? Niall said.

\- Of course, I said.

 

The plane landed and Niall and I went to pick up our luggage. We hugged one more time and then he was off. I turned on my phone and saw there was a voice mail from Gemma.

\- Hi H. I'm waiting for you in the parking lot where we always park when we go on holiday. I'm parked in section L28 in my pink Fiat Panda. Can't wait to see you. Gem.

 

I put on my sunglasses and my hat and started to walk to the parking lot. On the way there I noticed there were many people who recognized me but they could see that I looked sad so they left me alone. I got to the parking lot and found section L28. I took a quick glance down the rows of cars and instantly found Gem's car. I hurried down, put my luggage in the trunk, and sat down on the passenger's seat.

\- Hi Gem, I said and gave her a hug.

\- Hi H. It's so good to see you. It has been so long, Gemma said.

\- I know. We're both busy people, I said.

\- Yeah. How are you? Gemma asked.

\- Not great, and this parking section is not really helping either, I said.

\- L28? Gemma asked.

\- Yeah. L for Louis and 28 is the number on his Doncaster Rovers football jersey, I said.

\- Oh my god! I didn't realize! I'm sorry! Gemma said with sadness in her voice.

\- It's okay. Can we just drive home? I asked.

\- Of course, she said.

 

We were home at 2 pm. I put my bags in my room and I laid down on my bed.

\- Home sweet home, I thought.

 

I told Gemma that the only time they could disturb me was when dinner was ready. I put on Mind of Mine, turned up the volume, snugged under my duvet and lied there just listening to the lyrics.

 

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is mom shaking me gently.

\- How are you feeling hon? Mom asked.

\- Better but it still hurts, I said.

\- I know baby. Gemma told me what happened at the parking lot. She feels so bad, mom said.

\- It's fine. She couldn't possibly know, I said.

\- Maybe not. Dinner is ready love, mom said.

\- Okay, I'll be right down, just give me a few minutes, I said.

\- Sure thing baby, mom said and left my room.

I turned off the music and looked in the mirror. I did look rather miserable but at least I was home. I went down to the others and had a lovely dinner.

 

After four weeks at home where I hadn't been outside I decided to go to Manchester to see if there were anything interesting happening. I left home at 11 am and drove up to Manchester and parked my car in the streets near the town hall. 

I walked around and went into a few shops but none of them had anything I wanted. I walked past a baby store and my heart started beating faster and faster. Inside the store were Louis and his mom. I quickly moved away from the window and started hyperventilating. A few people had noticed me, came over, and asked if I was okay. One of them was a doctor and she took my hands, calmed me down and asked what had triggered my hyperventilation. I told her I saw someone I didn't expect to see. Apparently my hyperventilation had attracted so many people that when Louis and his mom came out of the store they got curious and asked one of the bystanders what had happened. The bystander told them that it was me and Louis pushed himself through the crowd of people until he was by my side.

\- Are you okay Harry? What happened? Louis asked worriedly.

\- I... I... I..., I stuttered. I couldn't tell him that it was his fault that I hyperventilated.

\- Okay everyone, you can leave now. Harry is clearly fine now, Jay said.

\- Come on, you can tell me, he said and smiled.

He clearly didn't have any idea of what he was putting me through. He just acted normal as if we were still together and the incident hadn't happened.

\- I can't. I have to go, I said and got up.

\- Why do you have to go? I haven't seen you in ages, Louis said.

\- I promised mom that I would be home in time for dinner, I said looking at his shoes.

\- Are you okay Hazza? Why can't you look me in the eyes? Louis asked.

\- I'm fine. I just have to go, I said and then my phone started to ring.

\- Hello, I said trying to sound normal.

\- Harry? What happened? Gemma asked.

\- I can't talk right now but I'll leave soon, I said.

\- Is it him? Is he there? Gemma asked.

\- Yes, I said and my eyes started to tear up.

\- Stay strong H! Go to your car and come at once, Gemma said.

\- That was also my plan, I said and walked down to town hall to get my car.

When I reached my car I could see there were a parking ticket in the window.

\- Perfect! Just what I fucking needed, I said annoyed.

\- Hazza! Talk to me, Louis said as he reached my car.

\- What are you doing here? I asked him.

\- You started crying and fled and I wanted to make sure you're okay, Louis said.

\- I'm fine. You can go now, I said and got in my car.

\- Why won't you talk to me? Have I done anything to upset you? Louis asked and leaned on my car window.

\- Here is not the place to talk, I said.

\- Then let me go home with you and we can talk, Louis suggested.

\- I can't today. It's our family night, I told him.

\- Then what about this weekend? I don't have any plans all weekend, Louis said.

\- Maybe, I'll look into it and let you know in a DM on twitter, I said.

\- Okay. I'll be looking forward to that DM, Louis said and winked.

\- I really need to go now, I said.

\- Okay, drive safely Hazza, Louis said and kissed my cheek.

\- Are you crazy? Not in public, I whispered.

\- Sorry old habit, he said and took a step back.

\- Bye Chewy, I said and drove off.

 

When I got back, I told them everything except that I was thinking about meeting him on the weekend. Later that night when I was under my duvet, about to go to sleep, I decided to DM Louis to find out why he was back here.

\- Hey, are you awake? I asked.

\- Yeah, just got under my duvet, Louis replied.

\- Okay, me too, I wrote.

\- Are you naked? Louis asked.

\- Aren't I always when I go to sleep? I asked him.

\- Yeah, stupid question. Did you get home safely? Louis replied.

\- Yeah I did. Would you mind sending me a text? I've had some issues with my phone recently and sometimes I don't receive texts, I wrote.

\- Yeah, sure, Louis wrote and texted me.

\- Thanks Chewy, I replied.

\- No problem Hazza, Louis wrote.

\- Should we text instead? I asked.

\- Sure, Louis replied. We then switched over to texting.

\- Are you visiting the family? I asked.

\- You can say that, Louis replied.

\- Why are you saying it like that? I asked.

\- I am visiting them, but mom is also helping me with my new house, Louis replied.

\- Oh, you bought another house? I asked.

\- Not another house. I sold the one in Los Angeles, Louis replied.

\- Why did you sell your house in Los Angeles? I asked confused.

\- Danielle and I broke up a few weeks ago and Briana moved to Stoke-on-Trent with Freddie, so I decided it was time for me to move back to England, Louis replied.

\- Sorry to hear about you and Danielle, and welcome back to England, I replied.

\- Thank you, Louis replied.

\- We should probably get some sleep. It's late, I wrote.

\- Yeah you're right. Have you thought more about this weekend? Louis asked.

\- I have and yeah let's meet up, I replied.

\- Great! You can come and see my new house, Louis wrote.

\- Sounds great! Just send me your address and then I'll be there at around 3 pm on Saturday, I replied.

\- Great. Sleep tight Haz, Louis wrote.

\- You too Lou, I replied and fell asleep.

 

Saturday had approached and I still hadn't figured out what to tell the others. We had lunch and then it hit me what I had to say.

\- I think I'll go for a drive. It's been a long time since I've done that. Just driven with no destination, I said.

\- Okay. Will you be home for dinner? Mom asked.

\- I don't think so. I'll be home by midnight though, I said.

\- Okay son. Just drive safely, dad said.

\- Sure, I said.

 

We finished lunch and I packed a little bag with some snacks. I still had two hours until I said I would be at Louis'. I got in my car and drove off. I chose a different route to what the GPS wanted to fill out the time. I arrived at Louis' house 30 minutes to early. I didn't know if I should go in or wait. I got a text from Louis 15 minutes later.

\- You can come in you know. You don't have to wait.

\- Right. I'll be right there, I replied.

I got out of the car and went to his front door. I was about to use his door knock when he opened the door. He was wearing a shirt where the first two buttons were undone, and some shorts that showed off his legs.

\- You don't have to use the knocker. Just come in, Louis said.

\- Just a habit when I visit new places, I said and walked past him.

\- I know. Would you like some tea? Louis asked.

\- Sure. How can I say no to your tea? I asked.

\- You can't, Louis said and winked at me.

Louis showed me into his living room. We sat down on his couch.

\- Okay, have I done anything to upset you? Louis asked.

\- You don't beat around the bush huh, I said.

\- No. Now tell me, Louis said.

\- It's not so much anything you have done, I said.

\- What do you mean? Louis asked.

I burst into tears. Louis sat beside me and put his arm around me.

\- Has anyone hurt you? Louis asked. I nodded.

\- Who hurt you? Louis asked.

\- I did, I sobbed.

\- You hurt yourself? Louis asked.

\- Yeah, I said and looked up into Louis' eyes. It was at that point that Louis understood what I meant.

\- You hurt me too, Louis said and pulled back.

\- I know I did and for that, I'm truly sorry! I said.

\- I had no idea how much it would hurt you and when I saw, it broke me, I continued.

\- Do you know how long it took me to get over it? Louis asked.

\- No. How long? I asked.

\- A year! It took me a whole year to get over it! Louis said.

\- I'm really sorry Lou. Really I am, I sobbed.

\- I know. After the year had passed I realized that maybe it was for the best and I sort of forgave you for it, Louis said.

\- You've forgiven me for it? I asked.

\- Sort of. I've said to myself multiple times that you would truly be forgiven the moment I was opposite you again and said the words to you, Louis said.

Louis took my hands, looked deep into my eyes and told me, he forgave me for breaking his heart. I returned his look and told him that I didn't feel like I deserved it.

\- You want to know why Danielle and I broke up? Louis asked as he continued to hold my hands.

\- Only if you want to tell me, I said.

\- We broke up because I fell in love with you again. I saw those pictures of your new haircut and murmured to myself: "He looks like Marcel. Hazza, you dick! You're making me fall in love with you all over again". Danielle heard that and we had a huge argument, which ended with me moving in with Briana, where she told me her moving plans, Louis said.

\- You've fallen in love with me again? I asked.

\- Yes. What we had was special. No one has ever had that kind of relationship we had. I miss it, Louis said and looked into my eyes.

\- I miss it too. I've never felt that kind of love with anyone but you, I said and returned his look.

\- I want to get back together with you so bad, but how do I know that you won't break my heart again? Louis asked.

\- The way I've been feeling for the last 18 months is not something I want to feel again. I swear on my mother that I will never break your heart again. Should it happen then write a song about me where you use my name so everyone knows how much I hurt you, I said.

\- You really want me to do that? Louis asked.

\- Yes. I deserve it, I said.

\- My sweet Hazza, it's never something you deserve, Louis said as he leaned in and kissed me.

\- I love you Chop Suey, I said.

\- I love you Hazza, Louis said.

\- What time is it? I asked.

\- Wauw, it's 7 PM, Louis said.

\- We should get some dinner, I said.

\- You're staying for dinner? Louis asked.

\- Yeah, I told them I would be back before midnight, so we still have some hours together, I said.

\- Great. What do you want to eat? Louis asked.

\- There is one thing, but it's too late to make that now, I answered.

\- You want chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham with homemade mash? Louis asked.

\- You guessed it. But we should have thought about that sooner, I said.

\- Yeah. Should we order some pizza then? Louis asked.

\- Yeah, I answered.

 

While we were eating pizza my phone started to ring.

\- Hello, I said.

\- Harry can you talk? Niall asked.

\- I'm actually at a friend's house right now but you sound upset. What's wrong mate? I asked.

\- I was at Liam's house to cheer him up after him and Cheryl had a huge fight. We were then goofing around like we normally do and started wrestling on the floor. He ended up on top of me and we then made eye contact. Out of nowhere he leans down and kisses me, Niall said all flustered.

\- Okay, what? That does not sound like Liam, I said forgetting that Louis was sitting opposite me.

\- What doesn't sound like Liam? Louis asked.

\- Harry, was that Louis? Niall asked shocked.

\- This is not about me, I said.

\- I know it's not, but answer the question, Niall said.

\- Yes it is, I said.

\- Why are you putting yourself through this? Niall asked.

\- Again, this is not about me and we'll talk about it some other time. What happened next? I asked.

\- Fine. I froze, he got off and we both sat up and stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes. He then said he didn't know what came over him, Niall said.

\- Wauw. Then what happened? I asked.

\- I asked him if he liked the kiss and he said he did, Niall said.

\- Okay, wauw. I don't know what to say mate. I'm speechless, I said.

\- So was I. I don't know what to do Harry, Niall said.

\- Are you still there? I asked.

\- No, I panicked and left. I'm at a parking lot outside Wolverhampton right now, Niall said.

\- When was this? I asked.

\- About two hours ago, Niall said.

\- Okay. Where are you going now? I asked.

\- I'm not sure. I don't really want to go home, Niall said.

\- Why don't you come to Holmes Chapel? I asked.

\- Are you sure? Niall asked.

\- Yeah. If you drive now you'll be there in an hour, I said.

\- Are you sure Harry? I don't want to intrude on you and your family, Niall said.

\- Stop it! You're not intruding! You're always welcome there and you know it, I said.

\- Okay, I'll drive now. When will you be home? Niall asked.

\- I'll finish eating and then I'll drive. Then I'll be home in half an hour, I said.

\- Okay. See you soon. I love you, Niall said.

\- See you soon. I love you too, I said and hung up.

\- Okay curly, you need to spill the beans. What does not sound like Liam? Louis asked.

\- Liam kissed Niall, I said.

\- HE WHAT? Louis shouted.

\- Yeah. Niall's freaking out, I said.

\- Understandable, Louis said. Just as he said that his phone started ringing.

\- Hello, Louis said.

\- Lou, you home? Liam asked.

\- Yeah, Louis said.

\- Can I come over? I really need to talk, Liam said.

\- Yeah sure, Louis said.

\- Thanks mate. I'll drive now so I'll be there in 30 minute’s time, Liam said.

\- Okay great. See you mate, Louis said.

\- See you, Liam said and hung up.

\- Okay Liam will be here in half an hour, Louis said.

\- I'll leave now then. Can I take the rest of the pizza home with me? I asked.

\- Sure let me just find some tin foil for you, Louis said and walked out to the kitchen.

\- Thanks babe, I said when he returned.

\- No problem babe, Louis said.

I wrapped my pizza and put it in my bag. We both stood up and I kissed him goodbye and told him I loved him. He told me he loved me too and I went out to my car and returned home.

\- Hi hon, was it a good drive? Mom asked.

\- Yeah, it was needed, I said.

\- Where did you go? Mom asked.

\- Just drove around. I ended up in Stoke and bought a pizza at a pizza place, I said and put the pizza in the fridge.

\- A car just pulled up in front of the house, Gemma said as she entered the kitchen.

\- That must be Niall. He called me and sounded upset, so I told him to come up here so I could try and cheer him up, I said.

\- Good idea. Niall is always welcome here, mom said.

\- That's also what I told him. He told me he didn't want to intrude and I told him that he's always welcome, I said. As I said that he rang the doorbell.

I went out and opened the door. He looked shocked and like he was about to cry. Mom and Gemma gave him a hug and we went up to my room. We sat down on the bed.

\- Can I get you anything to drink? I asked.

\- No I'm fine, but thanks for the offer, Niall said.

\- Okay. So what are your feelings about this whole thing? I asked.

\- I'm confused. On one hand I thought it was really weird but on the other hand I think I kind of liked it, Niall said and blushed.

\- Don't blush mate. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I said.

\- How would you feel if it had been you? Niall asked.

\- I've never told you how mine and Louis' relationship started have I? I asked.

\- No you haven't, but how does that help me? Niall asked.

\- Just listen to the story, I said and told him the story about what happened those two weeks before the X-factor live shows.

\- Wauw. That sounds like my situation, except you didn't panic and drove away, Niall said.

\- That is exactly why I told you the story. Now I want you to take a moment to feel your emotions and listen to what your heart is telling you, I said.

Niall closed his eyes and lied down. He lied there for 30 minutes. While I was watching Niall, I got a text.

\- I don't know if it will help Niall or not, but Cheryl called Liam and they've broken up, Louis wrote.

\- Time will tell. I told Niall to listen to his feelings and heart, and now I'm just waiting for him to tell me what he found out, I replied.

\- Okay. Liam is afraid to loose Niall as a friend, Louis replied.

\- I don't think that will happen, at least I won't let that happen, I replied.

\- Me neither. Will you let me know when Niall has told you? Louis asked.

\- Of course babe, I replied.

\- Thanks babe. You're the best, Louis replied.

\- No you are! You forgave me after what I did to you, I replied.

\- I did and that is in the past now. We have made a fresh start, Louis replied.

\- We have. I'll let you know when I have an answer from Niall, I replied.

\- Great. Write you later my love, Louis replied.

\- Harry? Niall asked.

\- Did you find an answer? I asked.

\- I think so. I thought about what you told me and what my feelings were telling me and I think that I have feelings for Liam. I just don't know what to do. What if he makes up with Cheryl? Then where does that leave my feelings, Niall said confused.

\- While you were feeling searching, Louis texted me and said that Cheryl had called Liam and that they broke up, I told him.

\- Really? Niall asked.

\- Yeah. He also said that Liam would hate to lose you as a friend, I said.

\- He could never lose me as a friend. It might have been difficult to start with but I could never cut him out of my life. I could never cut any of you out of my life, Niall said.

\- Should I ask Louis if Liam's still there? I asked.

\- Yeah, do that, Niall said.

\- Hey babe, is Liam still there with you? I wrote and asked.

\- Hey love, yeah he's still here. He'll stay here until tomorrow night. Has Niall found out? Louis asked.

\- He has. Is it okay if we come by tomorrow after lunch? I asked.

\- Of course it is. Just text me when you leave, Louis replied.

\- I will. I think we'll go to bed. Sleep tight you two when you get there, I replied.

\- Thanks babe, you too. See you tomorrow, Louis replied.

\- Liam is there and he'll stay there until tomorrow night, I told Niall.

\- Okay, Niall said.

\- I also told Louis that we will come tomorrow after lunch, I said.

\- Okay. Now that we are finished with my situation, we should talk about yours, Niall said.

\- Okay, but not so loud. They don't know that I went and saw him today, I whispered.

\- Why did you went to see him? Niall asked quietly.

\- I was in Manchester on Wednesday and I saw Louis and Jay. I started hyperventilating and a crowd of people gathered around me. They found out and Louis came and sat next to me. He asked if I was okay, I said yeah and headed back to my car. He followed me and wanted to make sure I was fine. He then wanted to know why I didn't want to talk to him so we agreed to meet today and talk, I whispered.

\- And you talked and made up? Niall asked quietly.

\- We did. He forgave me for breaking his heart and he gave me a second chance, I whispered.

\- I'm glad he did. It hasn't been the same with you two not getting along, Niall whispered.

\- I know. Now I just need to find a way to tell my family that we're back together and that he has moved to Stoke, I whispered.

\- He's moved to Stoke? But what about Freddie? Niall asked quietly.

\- Briana and Freddie moved to Stoke too and they live 10 houses away from Louis, I whispered.

\- That's good. I would hate for Louis to not be able to see Freddie grow up and be a part of his life, Niall whispered.

\- Me too. We should go to bed, it's getting late. When you wake up tomorrow there's some leftover pizza left in the fridge you can have, I said.

\- Thanks mate, sleep tight Haz, Niall said and gave me a kiss goodnight.

\- Sleep tight Nialler, I said and went under my duvet.

 

I woke up early the next morning. I turned over and looked at Niall. He looked so peaceful. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. I grabbed a cup of tea, sat outside on the terrace and enjoyed the silence. I started thinking about Louis and how we could improve our relationship so it didn't end up like last time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Gemma came out and sat next to me.

\- A penny for your thoughts, Gemma said.

\- It's nothing special, I said.

\- I know that it's something. I noticed your face when you came home last night. You looked happier than you did when you left, Gemma said.

\- I did? I asked.

\- Yeah, you did. Have you met someone? Gemma asked.

\- I don't really want to talk about it, I said.

\- Wait a second. It's not Louis is it? Gemma asked.

\- Could you say it a little louder? I asked.

\- Don't tempt me to do it, Gemma said.

\- Sorry, I said.

\- Why would you go back to him? Gemma asked.

\- I hurt him, not the other way around. We talked and he was very hurt and it took him a year to get over it but he decided to forgive me because he realized that it was for the best, I said.

\- Okay. How do you know that it won't be the same as last time? Gemma asked.

\- I don't. That was actually that I was thinking about when you came out, I said.

\- I really hope for you that it won't be the same as last time, Gemma said.

\- Me too. I just have to make sure it won't, I said.

I looked at my phone. The time was 9.30 am. I heard the door open and footsteps approaching.

\- Are you okay Haz? You were gone when I woke up, Niall said.

\- Yeah I'm fine. I just woke up at seven and didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, I said.

\- You looked at me while I was sleeping? Niall asked.

\- Not in a creepy way. It was just a quick glance, I said.

\- I know what you mean, I'm just pulling your leg mate, Niall said.

\- Right. How are you feeling mate? I asked.

\- So nervous. What if he changed his mind during the night? Niall asked.

\- There's only one way to find out, I told him.

\- You mean the way you found out? Niall asked.

\- Yeah, I told him.

\- I'm really nervous Haz, Niall said.

\- Don't worry Nialler. He loves you we both know that, and with how you described the situation he wants more than just friendship, I told him and pulled him close.

\- How can you be so sure Haz? Niall asked and put his arm around me.

\- He's a lot like Louis and that is his way of telling you that he wants you, I said.

\- What are you two talking about? Do you like guys Niall? Gemma asked.

\- Just this one guy, Niall replied.

\- Can I guess who it is? Gemma asked.

\- I don't know, Niall said. Gemma came over and whispered in his ear. Niall turned red.

\- How did you know? Niall asked.

\- I'm good at reading people and reading between lines in conversations, Gemma said.

\- I won't tell anyone Niall, so don't worry about that, Gemma continued.

\- Thank you, Niall said.

\- Of course. You guys are my extended family and love every one of you, Gemma said.

Mom came out and told us that lunch would be ready in half an hour. I looked at my phone and saw that the time was already 11.30 am. We went in to the table and sat down. Niall sat down next to me, and looking obviously nervous. I took his hand and locked it with mine. I looked him in the eyes and winked at him to tell him that everything was going to be fine. I noticed mom and dad looked at us, so I told them, we had to see his crush after lunch, and he was nervous. Mom gave him a smile and told him to just be himself and then she wouldn't be able to resist him. Niall smiled and thanked her.    

 

When we had finished lunch Niall went up to my room and packed the few things he had and came down. We went out to the cars. I asked him if he would be able to drive without getting too nervous and drive off. He wasn't sure.

\- I'll drive then, I said,

\- What about my car? Niall asked.

\- I'll drive your car, I said.

\- Then how will you get home? Niall asked.

\- Just call and I will come and pick you up, Gemma shouted from her bedroom window.

\- Thanks Gem. Then that is settled, I said.

We got in Niall's car and I texted Louis and told him we were about to drive. He replied with an okay and a love heart. I turned on the car and drove to Stoke. The closer we got the more nervous Niall got. We had to pull over one time because Niall thought he was about to throw up. We pulled up to Louis' house and I turned the car off.

\- Are you ready? I asked.

\- I guess I have to be, Niall said.

\- Look at me. Everything will be fine, I said and leaned in and kissed him.

\- Thanks. You always know how to say the right things, Niall said and kissed me back.

We went out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door, opened it and we went in.

\- Hi, anybody home? I asked.

\- Hi babe. Yeah we're in the living room, but we haven't had a chance to get dressed yet, Louis said.

We went into the living room and sure enough, there they were sitting in their boxer shorts. I went over to Louis, gave him a long deep kiss, went over, and hugged Liam. Niall were still stood in the door way looking so nervous.

\- Hi Niall, Liam said and his voice revealed that he was nervous too.

\- Hi, Niall said.

\- Why don't you come in and sit down Nialler? Louis asked. Niall hesitated for a bit then came in and sat next to Louis.

\- How are you Niall? Liam asked

\- I don't know, Niall said.

\- I'm sorry for doing that. It just happened, Liam said.

\- Do you regret it happened? Niall asked. I could hear the pain as he said it.

\- No, not that it happened just the way it happened, Liam said.

\- You wanted to do it another way? Niall asked.

\- Yeah totally, Liam said.

I could see Niall was starting to relax.

\- Lou why don't I help you picking out some clothes? I asked.

\- Okay, Louis said and got up.

I went over to Niall and said remember the way. I gave his forehead a quick kiss and a pat on the back and I went upstairs with Louis. As we went up the stairs I could hear Liam asking Niall what I meant by that. Niall cut him off by kissing him. A feeling of joy spread through my body. Louis noticed and threw me against the wall at the top of the stairs. He leaned in a kissed me passionately and I returned his kisses with more passion. A small moan slipped out of my mouth.

\- Shh, Louis whispered.

He took my hand and led me into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and sat on top of me. He took of my shirt and started licking my nipples. I started moaning silently.

\- Someone is turned on, Louis smirked.

\- Yes. You know how much you turn me on, I moaned.

\- Wauw you are so hard babe, he said and started stroking my bulge

\- Please take my trousers off. Gemma is picking me up later and I don't want her to see a stain on them, I moaned.

\- Fine, I'll take them off, but Gemma won't be picking you up. I'll drive you home, Louis said as he took of my trousers.

\- Someone is not wearing pants I see, Louis stated.

\- No. Just so you know, Gemma is the only one who knows about us, I moaned.

\- Then we'll just have to tell your parents now won't we? Louis said and grabbed my dick.

\- Yes daddy, I moaned.

\- That's my good princess, Louis said and started jerking me off.

\- Oh daddy I've missed you, I moaned.

\- I've missed you too princess, Louis said and started sucking me off.

\- Daddy please fuck me. We don't have that much time before they'll be suspicious, I moaned.

\- Who decides when I fuck you? Louis asked and graced my dick with his teeth.

\- Aaaaarh, you do daddy, I moaned in pain.

\- That's better princess. Liam knows what we're doing. I told him to bring Niall to the basement so they won't hear as much, Louis said and licked my dick head.

\- Ooh daddy, I'm so turned on right now, I moaned.

\- I can tell princess. Do you want me to fuck you? Louis asked.

\- Yes daddy please, I moaned.

\- You have to suck me hard first, Louis said and took off his boxers and revealed his big dick.

\- With pleasure daddy. I love your big dick, I moaned and sucked him off until he was rock hard.

Louis then turned me over so I laid on my stomach. He put on a condom penetrated me slowly. I tried to be quiet but I couldn't help but moan loudly when all of his dick was inside my ass. He grabbed my ass and slapped it a few times to make me lower my moans. _I had really missed his big dick. Whenever we had sex, I was always amazed at how much he made me cum._ He pounded my ass harder and harder and I struggled to keep quiet. After five minutes or so, he pulled out and turned me over. He penetrated me again, this time a little faster. He started pounding my ass again and then he looked me in the eyes.

\- Princess you make me so happy and horny, Louis moaned and leaned down and kissed me passionately.

\- You make me happy and horny too daddy, I moaned and bit my lower lip.

\- Stop that! Louis demanded.

\- Stop what daddy? I asked and bit my lip again.

\- Stop biting your lip. You know it drives me crazy, Louis moaned.

\- Sorry daddy, I moaned and bit it again, this time on purpose.

\- You're being a very naughty girl right now, Louis moaned as he increased the pace of his pounding.

\- I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to, I moaned as I enjoyed his pounding.

\- Yes you did princess and it won't be long until I come, Louis moaned.

He was right. About four minutes later he pulled out, pulled of the condom and put his dick in my mouth. I licked the head two times and then he came in my mouth. It was a big load and the cum dripped out of my mouth, down my chin, onto my chest. I swallowed what was left of his cum. As he came, he moaned so loud that Liam and Niall must have heard him. He collapsed on top of me, but he did have the strength to jerk me off. I told him I was getting close so he started sucking me off. After he had done that a few times, I grabbed his head and held it tight, started moaning as my massive load ejaculated into his mouth and a lot of it dripped out, down his chin onto his chest. He also swallowed what was left in his mouth. I felt his hands running up my body to my nipples. He laid on top of me and the cum on our chests blended. He pulled my hair and told me that he hadn't given me permission to moan that loud. I looked him deep in the eyes and told him I couldn't help it. He then kissed me tenderly and told me that we should probably take a quick shower before we were dressed and returned downstairs. And that we did.

 

When we got downstairs, we looked to see if they had come back to the living room. They hadn't. Louis then went to the top of the stairs down to the basement.

\- Hey, love birds, what are you doing? He shouted down to them. There was no answer.

\- Are you decent? He then asked. Still no answer.

\- If you don't answer within the next 10 seconds I'm coming down, he said.

\- We'll be right up. Don't come down, Liam shouted.

When they came up, I could see that both of their faces were red and their hair were ruffled.

\- Well someone got further than first base, I said and winked to them.

\- We don't kiss and tell, Niall said.

\- Sweetie, you don't have to, your eyes, faces and hair says it all and said and smiled.

Niall and Liam looked at each other and started smiling. They held hands and were all cute and loving.

\- The way worked, Niall said and smiled to me.

\- I knew it would mate. I'm so happy for the both of you, I said and went over and hugged them.

\- GROUP HUG! Louis shouted and ran and hugged all of us.

\- God! Liam said loudly.

\- What's wrong dear? Niall asked.

\- I just want to tell the world about us right now, but that is not fair to Cheryl, Liam said.

\- The first thing you need to do is tell your families, I said.

\- So should you, Niall said.

\- Louis will drive me home and then we will tell them, I said.

Louis' phone started ringing.

\- Hello, he said.

\- No not today. I'm with the lads right now.

\- I don't know. I have to drive Harry home at some point.

\- Yes it does.

\- Yes I will. This time it's forever.

\- What about him? He'll just have to dads.

\- It's not that I don't want to talk to you, but why don't you call my mom or Lottie. I'm sure one of them would be happy to take him.

\- If they can't then bring him over. Talk to you later.

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

\- Briana? I asked.

\- Yeah. She asked if it could take Freddie for a few hours, Louis said.

\- She didn't sound too happy about us being together again, I said.

\- She'll just have to get used to it, and the fact that Freddie will have two dads, Louis said.

\- Technically he'll have three dads, Liam said.

\- Right, of course, Louis said.

\- Should we go back to Wolverhampton? Niall asked Liam.

\- Yeah. Then I'll make roast dinner for us, Liam said.

\- Thank you guys for being here for us, Niall said to Louis and I.

\- Always. You two mean the world to me and I'll always be there for you, I said.

\- Thanks mate. You and Lou really are made for each other. I'm so glad you're back together, Liam said.

\- So am I, Louis said and put his arm around my waist.

\- Hey, I just got an idea. How about, in one month, we all write #LarryStylinson <3 #NiamHorayne <3 in the same tweet and post it at 6 pm UK time. That way we have a month to tell our families and still respect Cheryl, Louis said.

\- Yeah, I'm cool with that. So we post it and don't write any explanation? Liam asked.

\- No explanation. The fans and the media will know what it means, Louis said.

\- Yeah I'm in, Niall said.

\- Me too, I consented.

\- Great, so on 10th June 2016 at 6.00 PM GMT all four of us will post #LarryStylinson <3 #NiamHorayne <3 in a tweet with no explanation, Louis summed up.

\- Yes, Liam, Niall and I said.

Niall and Liam said goodbye to us and drove off. Louis's phone started ringing.

\- Hello, he said.

\- Sounds great. He'll be in good hands.

\- Niall and Liam just left so now it's just me and Harry.

\- No, that's not your business.

\- Ha-ha no it isn't.

\- No.

\- No it isn't. What Harry and I do doesn't concern you.

\- I have to go. I'm about to have crazy sex with my boyfriend and you're not invited.

\- Bye Briana.

\- What was that all about? I asked.

\- She wanted to know if we've had sex since we got back together, Louis said.

\- Why does she want to know that? I asked.

\- Because it turns her on, Louis said.

\- Okay then. So you're about to have crazy sex with me? I asked hopefully.

\- As tempting as it is, I think it's time to drive you home babe. The time is already 4.30 pm, Louis said.

Just as he said that I got a text from Gemma asking when I wanted to be picked up. I decided to call her.

\- Hi H, Gemma said.

\- Hi Gem. Don't tell mom or dad but Louis is driving me home, I said.

\- Okay. Is your friend interested in having dinner here, since he's driving you home? Gemma asked. I looked at Louis and he nodded.

\- He would love to, I said.

\- Great. When will you be here? Dinner is ready in 90 minutes, Gem said.

\- We'll leave in five minutes and be home in half an hour, I said.

\- Okay. See you then. Can't wait to meet your friend, Gem said and hung up.

 

We went out to his car, got in and drove back to Holmes Chapel. When we pulled up the driveway, I could see dad standing by the living room window pretending to admire the sky. When he saw the car, he tried to play it cool. When he saw that Louis drove the car he froze. I made eye contact with him and his eyes gave me mixed signals. He then game to the front door.

\- Before Harry's friend comes in, just want to have a few words with him, dad said to mom in the kitchen. He walked to the car and Louis rolled down his window.

\- Hi Robin, Louis said.

\- Hi. So you're the friend, dad said.

\- Yeah. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I love Harry and I always have. I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me, Louis said.

\- I know. You don't have to explain yourself. I just wanted to let you know that you've been missed, and Anne and I deep down hoped for you two to get back together. When you go in she might run to you and hug you tight, dad said.

\- Thank you Robin, I appreciate that. Should we go in? Louis asked.

\- Yeah let's do this poo, I said and started to laugh.

\- Hah. I've missed your silly humor babe, Louis said and kissed me.

\- Again, not in public, I hissed.

\- Sorry. Old habits die hard, Louis sais and got out of the car.

We went up to the house and got in to the hall, Gemma came out and hugged Louis and said welcome and nice to meet you, just to surprise mom.

\- Hi hon, I'm in the kitchen you can just come out here so I can meet this friend of yours, mom said.

I looked at Louis and nudged him into the kitchen.

\- Hi Anne, Louis said.

\- Louis?! Mom said.

\- How have you been? Louis asked.

\- I've been good. What are you doing here? Mom asked.

\- I'm Harry's friend, Louis said. I walked in to the kitchen and put my arm around his waist.

\- Wait, you're back together again? Mom asked and looked at Louis then to me then back to Louis.

\- We are, Louis said.

Dad was right. Mom ran and gave Louis a big hug and kissed his cheeks.

\- When did you get back together? Mom asked.

\- Remember when I drove off after lunch yesterday? I drove to Louis's new house and we had a good talk and agreed to try again, I said.

\- Why didn't you just tell us? Mom asked.

\- I wasn't quite sure how you would react and if you wanted me to get back together with him, I said.

\- Of course, we want you to get back together with Louis. I had never seen you happier than when you were together. I've had lunch with Jay a few times and she also said that she wanted you two back together, mom said.

\- You've had lunch with Jay? And she said that? I asked.

\- Yes. Speaking of the devil here she is now, mom said as she picked up her ringing phone.

\- Hi Jay, mom said.

\- I'm good. Just making roast dinner.

\- Just the family and a friend of Harry's. I actually think you know him, mom said and put it on speaker.

\- I know him? Jay asked.

\- Well, I bloody well hope so, otherwise I don't know what to call you then, Louis said.

\- Louis?! Jay said.

\- Yes mom? Louis asked.

\- So Briana was telling the truth? Jay asked.

\- She was. How's my baby boy? Louis asked.

\- I'm great. Thanks for asking, I said and laughed.

\- Ha-ha very funny princess, Louis said.

\- Princess? Mom asked.

\- Don't ask, I said and shut up.

\- Freddie is fine, he's playing on his rug and I'm just about to feed him, Jay said.

\- Did you want anything specific Jay? Mom asked.

\- Yeah. Are we still on for Thursday? Jay asked.

\- Yeah absolutely, mom said.

\- Great. Talk to you soon Anne. Great to see you the other day Harry, hope you are better from that, Jay said.

\- It was great to see you too. I'm fine. Louis made me feel better, I said and gave his cheek a loud sloppy kiss.

\- Good to hear. Welcome back to the family Harry, you have been missed, Jay said.

\- I'm glad to be back. I have missed you too, I said.

\- Bye everyone, Jay said and hung up.

We all had roast dinner. Louis stayed the night and all we did that night was fuck. I kept my mouth shut the entire night as hard as it was with Louis' big dick pounding my ass.

 

The next month flew by so fast. Every three days I spent with Louis. We were fucking all the time and we were so in love. We couldn't keep our hands to each other. Every second Sunday we spent with my family and the two other Sundays, we spent with his family.

10th of June had arrived. Niall and Liam came up to Louis' and we all gathered to tweet at the same time and to see the internet explode. We had all put the tweet to go live at 6.00 pm.

At 6.00 pm the tweet was live.

Fans started going crazy. Everyone was replying: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I KNEW LARRY WAS REAL! WAIT, NIAM IS REAL TOO?

Every type of question ticked in.

\- How about each couple take a picture of them kissing and post that too? I suggested.

\- Yeah. Great idea. I can't really keep my lips of this Irish snack anyway, Liam said and winked at Niall.

Each couple took a picture and each couple posted it with the caption: My man and I <3\. Everyone went even crazier.

We all looked at each other and knew that we were free. Free from Modest, because now they wouldn't be able to deny any relationship within the band. I looked at Louis and smiled. This was the best kind of reunion I could ever hope for.

 

 

The END


End file.
